nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/global.h
Below is the full text to global.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/global.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)global.h 3.4 2003/08/31 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef GLOBAL_H 6. #define GLOBAL_H 7. 8. #include 9. 10. /* #define ALPHA */ /* if an alpha-test copy */ 11. /* #define BETA */ /* if an alpha- or beta-test copy */ 12. /* #define OBJ_SANITY *//* Object sanity checks for all players */ 13. 14. /* 15. * Files expected to exist in the playground directory if file areas are not 16. * enabled and in the named areas otherwise. 17. * WAC - put a NH_ prefix on all the names to prevent conflicts 18. */ 19. 20. #define NH_RECORD "record" /* a file containing list of topscorers */ 21. #define NH_RECORD_AREA FILE_AREA_VAR 22. #define NH_HELP "help" /* a file containing command descriptions */ 23. #define NH_HELP_AREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 24. #define NH_SHELP "hh" /* abbreviated form of the same */ 25. #define NH_SHELP_AREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 26. #define NH_DEBUGHELP "wizhelp" /* a file containing debug mode cmds */ 27. #define NH_DEBUGHELP_AREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 28. #define NH_RUMORFILE "rumors" /* a file with fortune cookies */ 29. #define NH_RUMORAREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 30. #define NH_ORACLEFILE "oracles" /* a file with oracular information */ 31. #define NH_ORACLEAREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 32. #define NH_DATAFILE "data" /* a file giving the meaning of symbols used */ 33. #define NH_DATAAREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 34. #define NH_CMDHELPFILE "cmdhelp" /* file telling what commands do */ 35. #define NH_CMDHELPAREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 36. #define NH_HISTORY "history" /* a file giving nethack's history */ 37. #define NH_HISTORY_AREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 38. #define NH_LICENSE "license" /* file with license information */ 39. #define NH_LICENSE_AREA FILE_AREA_DOC 40. #define NH_OPTIONFILE "opthelp" /* a file explaining runtime options */ 41. #define NH_OPTIONAREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 42. #define NH_OPTIONS_USED "options" /* compile-time options, for #version */ 43. #define NH_OPTIONS_USED_AREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 44. #ifdef SHORT_FILENAMES 45. # define NH_GUIDEBOOK "guideboo.txt" /* Nethack Guidebook*/ 46. #else 47. #define NH_GUIDEBOOK "Guidebook.txt" /* Nethack Guidebook*/ 48. #endif 49. #define NH_GUIDEBOOK_AREA FILE_AREA_DOC 50. 51. #define LEV_EXT ".lev" /* extension for special level files */ 52. 53. 54. /* Assorted definitions that may depend on selections in config.h. */ 55. 56. /* 57. * for DUMB preprocessor and compiler, e.g., cpp and pcc supplied 58. * with Microport SysV/AT, which have small symbol tables; 59. * DUMB if needed is defined in CFLAGS 60. */ 61. #ifdef DUMB 62. #ifdef BITFIELDS 63. #undef BITFIELDS 64. #endif 65. #ifndef STUPID 66. #define STUPID 67. #endif 68. #endif /* DUMB */ 69. 70. /* 71. * type xchar: small integers in the range 0 - 127, usually coordinates 72. * although they are nonnegative they must not be declared unsigned 73. * since otherwise comparisons with signed quantities are done incorrectly 74. */ 75. typedef schar xchar; 76. #ifndef SKIP_BOOLEAN 77. typedef xchar boolean; /* 0 or 1 */ 78. #endif 79. 80. #ifndef TRUE /* defined in some systems' native include files */ 81. #define TRUE ((boolean)1) 82. #define FALSE ((boolean)0) 83. #endif 84. 85. #ifndef STRNCMPI 86. # if !defined(__SASC_60) && !defined(__MINGW32__) /* SAS/C already shifts to stricmp */ 87. # define strcmpi(a,b) strncmpi((a),(b),-1) 88. # endif 89. #endif 90. 91. /* comment out to test effects of each #define -- these will probably 92. * disappear eventually 93. */ 94. #ifdef INTERNAL_COMP 95. # define RLECOMP /* run-length compression of levl array - JLee */ 96. # define ZEROCOMP /* zero-run compression of everything - Olaf Seibert */ 97. #endif 98. 99. /* #define SPECIALIZATION */ /* do "specialized" version of new topology */ 100. 101. 102. #ifdef BITFIELDS 103. #define Bitfield(x,n) unsigned x:n 104. #else 105. #define Bitfield(x,n) uchar x 106. #endif 107. 108. #ifdef UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES 109. # define CHAR_P char 110. # define SCHAR_P schar 111. # define UCHAR_P uchar 112. # define XCHAR_P xchar 113. # define SHORT_P short 114. #ifndef SKIP_BOOLEAN 115. # define BOOLEAN_P boolean 116. #endif 117. # define ALIGNTYP_P aligntyp 118. #else 119. # ifdef WIDENED_PROTOTYPES 120. # define CHAR_P int 121. # define SCHAR_P int 122. # define UCHAR_P int 123. # define XCHAR_P int 124. # define SHORT_P int 125. # define BOOLEAN_P int 126. # define ALIGNTYP_P int 127. # endif 128. #endif 129. #if defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && !defined(__STDC__) 130. /* The ultrix 2.0 and 2.1 compilers (on Ultrix 4.0 and 4.2 respectively) can't 131. * handle "struct obj *" constructs in prototypes. Their bugs are different, 132. * but both seem to work if we put "void*" in the prototype instead. This 133. * gives us minimal prototype checking but avoids the compiler bugs. 134. * 135. * OBJ_P and MONST_P should _only_ be used for declaring function pointers. 136. */ 137. #define OBJ_P void* 138. #define MONST_P void* 139. #else 140. #define OBJ_P struct obj* 141. #define MONST_P struct monst* 142. #endif 143. 144. #define SIZE(x) (int)(sizeof(x) / sizeof(x0)) 145. 146. 147. /* A limit for some NetHack int variables. It need not, and for comparable 148. * scoring should not, depend on the actual limit on integers for a 149. * particular machine, although it is set to the minimum required maximum 150. * signed integer for C (2^15 -1). 151. */ 152. #define LARGEST_INT 32767 153. 154. 155. #ifdef REDO 156. #define Getchar pgetchar 157. #endif 158. 159. 160. #include "coord.h" 161. /* 162. * Automatic inclusions for the subsidiary files. 163. * Please don't change the order. It does matter. 164. */ 165. 166. #ifdef VMS 167. #include "vmsconf.h" 168. #endif 169. 170. #ifdef UNIX 171. #include "unixconf.h" 172. #endif 173. 174. #ifdef OS2 175. #include "os2conf.h" 176. #endif 177. 178. #ifdef MSDOS 179. #include "pcconf.h" 180. #endif 181. 182. #ifdef TOS 183. #include "tosconf.h" 184. #endif 185. 186. #ifdef AMIGA 187. #include "amiconf.h" 188. #endif 189. 190. #ifdef MAC 191. #include "macconf.h" 192. #endif 193. 194. #ifdef __BEOS__ 195. #include "beconf.h" 196. #endif 197. 198. #ifdef WIN32 199. #ifdef WIN_CE 200. #include "wceconf.h" 201. #else 202. #include "ntconf.h" 203. #endif 204. #endif 205. 206. #ifndef FILE_AREAS 207. 208. #define fopen_datafile_area(area, filename, mode, use_spfx) \ 209. fopen_datafile(filename, mode, use_spfx) 210. #define lock_file_area(area, filename, prefix, retryct) \ 211. lock_file(filename, prefix, retryct) 212. #define unlock_file_area(area, filename) unlock_file(filename) 213. #define dlb_fopen_area(area, name, mode) dlb_fopen(name, mode) 214. 215. /* 216. * ALI 217. * 218. * By defining these, functions can pass them around even though they're 219. * not actually used. This can make the code easier to read at the cost 220. * of some efficiency. Given the high overhead of dealing with files anyway, 221. * this is often a good trade-off. 222. */ 223. 224. #define FILE_AREA_VAR NULL 225. #define FILE_AREA_SAVE NULL 226. #define FILE_AREA_LEVL NULL 227. #define FILE_AREA_BONES NULL 228. #define FILE_AREA_SHARE NULL 229. #define FILE_AREA_UNSHARE NULL 230. 231. #endif 232. 233. /* Displayable name of this port; don't redefine if defined in *conf.h */ 234. #ifndef PORT_ID 235. # ifdef AMIGA 236. # define PORT_ID "Amiga" 237. # endif 238. # ifdef MAC 239. # define PORT_ID "Mac" 240. # if 0 241. # ifdef MAC_MPW_PPC 242. # define PORT_SUB_ID "PPC" 243. # else 244. # ifdef MAC_MPW_68K 245. # define PORT_SUB_ID "68K" 246. # endif 247. # endif 248. # endif 249. # endif 250. # ifdef MSDOS 251. # ifdef PC9800 252. # define PORT_ID "PC-9800" 253. # else 254. # define PORT_ID "PC" 255. # endif 256. # ifdef DJGPP 257. # define PORT_SUB_ID "djgpp" 258. # else 259. # ifdef OVERLAY 260. # define PORT_SUB_ID "overlaid" 261. # else 262. # define PORT_SUB_ID "non-overlaid" 263. # endif 264. # endif 265. # endif 266. # ifdef OS2 267. # define PORT_ID "OS/2" 268. # endif 269. # ifdef TOS 270. # define PORT_ID "ST" 271. # endif 272. # ifdef UNIX 273. # define PORT_ID "Unix" 274. # endif 275. # ifdef VMS 276. # define PORT_ID "VMS" 277. # endif 278. # ifdef WIN32 279. # define PORT_ID "Windows" 280. # ifndef PORT_SUB_ID 281. # if defined(MSWIN_GRAPHICS) || defined(GTK_GRAPHICS) 282. # define PORT_SUB_ID "graphical" 283. # else 284. # define PORT_SUB_ID "tty" 285. # endif 286. # endif 287. # endif 288. #endif 289. 290. #if defined(MICRO) 291. #if !defined(AMIGA) && !defined(TOS) && !defined(OS2_HPFS) 292. #define SHORT_FILENAMES /* filenames are 8.3 */ 293. #endif 294. #endif 295. 296. #ifdef VMS 297. /* vms_exit() (sys/vms/vmsmisc.c) expects the non-VMS EXIT_xxx values below. 298. * these definitions allow all systems to be treated uniformly, provided 299. * main() routines do not terminate with return(), whose value is not 300. * so massaged. 301. */ 302. # ifdef EXIT_SUCCESS 303. # undef EXIT_SUCCESS 304. # endif 305. # ifdef EXIT_FAILURE 306. # undef EXIT_FAILURE 307. # endif 308. #endif 309. 310. #ifndef EXIT_SUCCESS 311. # define EXIT_SUCCESS 0 312. #endif 313. #ifndef EXIT_FAILURE 314. # define EXIT_FAILURE 1 315. #endif 316. 317. #if defined(X11_GRAPHICS) || defined(QT_GRAPHICS) || defined(GNOME_GRAPHICS) || defined(MSWIN_GRAPHICS) 318. # ifndef USE_TILES 319. # define USE_TILES /* glyph2tile[] will be available */ 320. # endif 321. #endif 322. #if defined(AMII_GRAPHICS) || defined(GEM_GRAPHICS) || defined(GTK_GRAPHICS) 323. # ifndef USE_TILES 324. # define USE_TILES 325. # endif 326. #endif 327. #if defined(GL_GRAPHICS) || defined(SDL_GRAPHICS) 328. # ifndef USE_TILES 329. # define USE_TILES 330. # endif 331. #endif 332. 333. #define Sprintf (void) sprintf 334. #define Strcat (void) strcat 335. #define Strcpy (void) strcpy 336. #ifdef NEED_VARARGS 337. #define Vprintf (void) vprintf 338. #define Vfprintf (void) vfprintf 339. #define Vsprintf (void) vsprintf 340. #endif 341. 342. 343. /* primitive memory leak debugging; see alloc.c */ 344. #ifdef MONITOR_HEAP 345. extern long *FDECL(nhalloc, (unsigned int,const char *,int)); 346. extern void FDECL(nhfree, (genericptr_t,const char *,int)); 347. #ifdef INTERNAL_MALLOC 348. extern void FDECL(monitor_heap_push, (const char *, int)); 349. extern unsigned long FDECL(monitor_heap_pop, (const char *, int, unsigned long)); 350. extern void FDECL(monitor_heap_set_subid, (const char *, int )); 351. extern size_t NDECL(monitor_heap_getmem); 352. extern boolean FDECL(monitor_heap_trace, (boolean flag)); 353. extern void NDECL(monitor_heap_mark); 354. #endif 355. # ifndef __FILE__ 356. # define __FILE__ "" 357. # endif 358. # ifndef __LINE__ 359. # define __LINE__ 0 360. # endif 361. # define alloc(a) nhalloc(a,__FILE__,(int)__LINE__) 362. # define free(a) nhfree(a,__FILE__,(int)__LINE__) 363. #else /* !MONITOR_HEAP */ 364. extern long *FDECL(alloc, (unsigned int)); /* alloc.c */ 365. #endif 366. 367. /* Used for consistency checks of various data files; declare it here so 368. that utility programs which include config.h but not hack.h can see it. */ 369. struct version_info { 370. unsigned long incarnation; /* actual version number */ 371. unsigned long feature_set; /* bitmask of config settings */ 372. unsigned long entity_count; /* # of monsters and objects */ 373. unsigned long struct_sizes; /* size of key structs */ 374. }; 375. 376. /* 377. * Configurable internal parameters. 378. * 379. * Please be very careful if you are going to change one of these. Any 380. * changes in these parameters, unless properly done, can render the 381. * executable inoperative. 382. */ 383. 384. /* size of terminal screen is (at least) (ROWNO+3) by COLNO */ 385. #define COLNO 80 386. #define ROWNO 21 387. 388. #define MAXNROFROOMS 40 /* max number of rooms per level */ 389. #define MAX_SUBROOMS 24 /* max # of subrooms in a given room */ 390. #define DOORMAX 120 /* max number of doors per level */ 391. 392. #define BUFSZ 256 /* for getlin buffers */ 393. #define QBUFSZ 128 /* for building question text */ 394. #define TBUFSZ 300 /* toplines[] buffer max msg: 3 81char names */ 395. /* plus longest prefix plus a few extra words */ 396. 397. #define PL_NSIZ 32 /* name of player, ghost, shopkeeper */ 398. #define PL_CSIZ 32 /* sizeof pl_character */ 399. #define PL_FSIZ 32 /* fruit name */ 400. #define PL_PSIZ 63 /* player-given names for pets, other 401. * monsters, objects */ 402. 403. #define MAXDUNGEON 32 /* current maximum number of dungeons */ 404. #define MAXLEVEL 50 /* max number of levels in one dungeon */ 405. #define MAXSTAIRS 1 /* max # of special stairways in a dungeon */ 406. #define ALIGNWEIGHT 10 /* generation weight of alignment */ 407. 408. #define MAXULEV 30 /* max character experience level */ 409. 410. #define MAXMONNO 120 /* extinct monst after this number created */ 411. #define MHPMAX 500 /* maximum monster hp */ 412. 413. #endif /* GLOBAL_H */ global.h